seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Timescape part 17
Xander, and Justin, and all the others looked to the caves denizens, with Xander smoking his cigar. "Hmm... You know what's more fun then killing idiots? Having those idiots give me a reason not too. Please, if it's 'you can't', and you attack us, trust me, we get that a lot!" Hayley instantly attacked Justin and knocked him into a wall. "Round 4 I believe." She states as she started punching him deeper into the walls. Rouge, Tatiana, and Hiroka stepped up to Xander. "Well. Put it this way." Tatiana started. "We're stronger than you." Xander laughed, and snapped his finger. "Maybe. But I know people stronger then you." The three took off their cloaks, and revealed them. Zozo pointed at them. "HEY, IT'S THOSE THREE SAMURAI!" Kaj, Shiro, and George revealed themselves. George lifted his sword, and pointed it at Tatiana. "450 KG of steel. It's strong enough to cut through a mountain... And with my skill, I can." Shiro pointed his blade at Rouge. "I prefer a male opponent, but I'll play along." Kaj pointed his blade at Hiroka. "You're not who I want revenge on... But I will try my best to find the men who I want vengeance on." Tatiana drew her sword and pointed it at George. "You chose the wrong opponent. My sword may be lighter than yours, but I can cut through mountains too." Rouge laughed under her breath and waved her axe around. "I would be glad to show you that no male could ever match up to me in the field of battle." Hiroka shrugged. "If it's a sword fight you want, it's one you'll lose." "You're some cocky little girls." George stated. He stepped back to block Tatiana's downwards slash. "You're stronger than I thought." "When it comes to strength I'm not lacking." Tatiana growled. "Hey, not bad. You have nice breast too, I can show you a nice time." Kaj just looked mistified. "Gerge, just get out of the closet." "I'M NOT GAY!" "We found your gay porn." "I THOUGHT IT WAS STRAIGHT!" Tatiana looked at George. "Hmm... Are you?" George nervously laughed, and took a step back, looking away. "Nope... I'm straight! 100%!" Shiro just groaned a little. "You're an awful liar." Tatiana laughed. "Like it matters what you like. I'm still gonna kick your ass!" Tatiana flipped over George and kicked him in his side. "Tell me when you're ready to get serious." Rouge and Shiro clashed. Rouge dodged his attacks with a blank expression. "You fight without passion. How could you ever become a warrior?" "Why fight with passion, against a member of the 'fairer' gender?" George snickered, and swung his blade at Tatiana. "Didn't you lose against a women?" "WHO WAS THE DAUGHTER OF THE BEST! SO SHE DIDN'T COUNT!" Kaj, blocked an attack from Hiroka, and swung his blade, cutting Hiroka. "We were weak once... But now we have grown... To have our vengeance." "Avenging your master? A little cliché, but it makes sense." "Indeed... I WILL KILL TACK FOR KILLING HIM!" Zozo lifted his hand. "Tack didn't kill him." "LIES!" "You're lacking focus." Hiroka stepped back and sent slashes towards Kaj. As he deflected them, she dashed closer and stopped a foot in front of him. "Finger Pistol!" She jetted her finger into Kaj, leaving a bullet sized hole in his chest. Tatiana slammed her blade into the ground and cracked her knuckles before she punched George into the ground. "Show me what you can do! You're boring me!" A hole bursted open from above, and Hayley fell out, followed by a full bat version of Justin. Justin swung her across the cave, and flew In The sky. "GIVE IT BACK!" Hayley, grabbed a Kazoo, and threw it to D. "RUN!" D looked confused. "A kazoo? Well if captain says run, I'll run." D dispersed into a cloud of malevolent energy and floated away. "YOU BITCH!!" Justin yelled as he slammed Hayley into the walls. Hayley laughed and kicked Justin in his side, breaking his ribs. "I couldn't help it! You seemed extra attached to it!" Xander whistled and walked off casually only to bump into Axel. Axel looked down with a off putting smile. "Hello." Xander grinned, and kneed Axel in the balls. Axel fell down, trying not to cry. "Like I said, I'm not weak." Zozo punches Xander in the head, but his head becomes paper. "Dude, Logia, AND Mantra. Unless you can do that... Haki thing, I'm invincible." Rosa grew from the ground in front of Xander. "Mr. There aren't very many Haki users here... But it just so happens that I'm one of those users... So I'll give you two words of advice... Run bitch." Xander chuckled a little, and flicked Rosa. "Three words. No way bitch." Xander grabbed a gun, and pointed it at her forehead. He lifted his other arm, and smirked. "Don't move... Or the bombs in those three idiots go off, killing all of you." - Roku and Ronan circled each other, both ready to attack. "Make your move." Ronan taunted. "Don't worry.. I will." Roku charged forward and punched the air. Ronan dodged the attack and snapped Roku's arm. "MY ARM!!" "Fuck you arm!" Ronan exclaimed. Roku swept Ronan and broke his leg. "MY LEG!" "FUCK YOUR LEG!!" "AHH! I see what you did there... Not bad... YOU THIEF OF GOOD ONE LINERS!" "YOU SUCK!" The two punched each other, and Ronan kicked Roku in the jaw. "MI JKWH!" "FUCK YOUR..." Roku broke Ronan's jaw. "MY JKWW!" "FJUK YOURJ JKWW!" - Chrono walked into a cave along with Aetas and Quinn. "Hello?" Aetas asked. Chrono walked inside. "Am I the only one that knows why we're here?" Chrono asked. "Joku.. Come on out. We need to talk." Joku came out, dragging both Arion, and Aoiki. He has a huge slasher grin, and stares at the three. His mouth had saliva coming from his mouth, and his face only Darkned. "More marines?" "Nope." Joku's face soon became a kind and warm smile. "Oh hello. Excuse me, I'm just crucifying some damn shits." Chrono walked forward and picked up Arion. "We need him and his friends." Joku's face changed back to anger. "You are a marine!" "Not in the slightest. I'm a pirate, born a pirate, raised by a pirate. And he isn't a marine either... Well not anymore. But I wanted to talk to you about joining us. And in return I'll take you to the largest gathering of marines I can find. What do you say?" Joku had his demonic grin back. "I'm listening." - "I wired bombs in those three, great enough to kill everyone in this cave." Xander chuckled and Rosa stared at him. "I don't believe you." "WHAT?!" "Justin." "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... I don't care for him?" A large vine wrapped tightly around Xander, forcing him to lay down. "And I don't really care much for you." Xander struggled but couldn't escape. "What the hell?! Why can't i-....Haki?" "Haki infused vine. You're in my territory, I'm in total control down here." "Well then... Good thing I got this!" He grabs a lighter, and tries to light it. He fails. "DAMN YOU CHEAP CRAP!" Rosa folded her arms. "How'd you guys even find us? How'd you guys even get this deep under ground anyway?!" "I feel you guys. Weird." Rosa frowned. "Okay you're weirding me out. Explain without making me want to throw you into the ocean." "But I'll drown!" "So. That's kinda the point." "Mantra." "Also, Justin can smell blood. He smelled a lot from that cow." He pointed at Bonnie, who huffed. "Great, but I'm not changing." "That answers one question.. But still how did you get down here? I didn't make any caves leading here." "We made our own. It was a long dig but it was worth it.... Mostly." Xander tried to move around, but was held on. "Okay... So, I'll work for you." "What?" "Easy. Survival. You need me." Rosa picked up Xander by his collar. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you instead? And don't say, 'You Can't!' Because I don't wanna hear it." "Easy. You kill me, and you'll regret it." "How?" "My three friends." The samurai fall, defeated, and Rosa smirks. But Xander has an even bigger smirk on his face. "Oh, not those three. A real fight." - Kent looked shocked. "What do you mean WE surrender?! Why would we surrender?! We're kicking this guys ass! And who's this butcher? Is he bringing meat? Is he a great cook? Find out on the next episode of badass pirates in the future!" Jericho slapped Kent in the back of his head. "Dammit Kent, calm down. But you did have a point at first. Who is this butcher guy?" Nicole was sweating, and had problems breathing. "The Butcher... One of Orwell's ways of getting strong soldiers is use one to conquer an island. Most are 18, with some being 15. Kain, was famous for being 10 at the time. Settius was placed in one of the most dangerous islands, a place full of highly skilled tribals who repelled a Legate and 15,000 soldiers... Settius was mearly 5 at the time... And in a week... Killed all the inhabitants. Orwell sent a boat, with a Legate commander to congratulate him. When the legate never reported, Orwell came... And found the legate and his entire crew crucified, and his son just waiting. Orwell was so happy, he made Settius his personal bodyguard... After Settius killed the previous one, of course." Kent and Jericho both whistled. "Holy crap... How old is he now?" "53." They whistled again, and were sweating a little. "Okay... Scary..." Jericho pulled Kent in close. "I know exactly what you're thinking. And the answer is hell no! No no no no!" Kent laughed. "Oh come on! He's a strong guy. I can't help but be excited! And if I have any chance of winning I have to master my overdrive... Back to the I.P.C!" "I.P.C?" "Increased Pressure Chamber. I gotta get back to training... Wait a minute! That Kain bastard destroyed it!! WHERE IS HE?! WE NEVER FINISHED OUR FIGHT!" - Kain, held his axe, and walked away. "Settius is here. Therefore... Orwell no longer needs me. I shall protect him then." Vincent, is covered in blood, and heaving. "See ya... You little shit." - Raion stood shocked as he looked up to Settius. "How the hell am I gonna beat him?!" "You can't." Orwell stated. "Prepare to get me those elves." "WHAT?! WE NEVER AGREED ON THAT!!" "So. It's what I want." "BULLSHIT!!" Raion lunged forward. A portal opened before him and Chrono pulled him inside, closing the portal. Beta stood alone completely terrified. "So I'm just gonna go this way." He turned around and Aetas pulled him into a time portal, closing it behind him. Yoshimoto smiled nervously. "Well.. I'll be meeting my goddess in the next life. Hiroka... I lo-" "Yeah yeah yeah, be quiet!" Quinn interrupted and pulled him into a time portal. Orwell stroked his beard. "I wonder where they went.... Oh well, I got kids to make." - Ayano was holding on to Tack, with Airi following. "So... She your girlfriend?" "Nope. Mason has to approve first." "Do you think he would? And who's Mason?" "I don't know. Tobias always told me Mason would say no woman was good enough for me. He's the guy who raised me." "Who's Tobias?" "The other guy who raised me! My mom died, and in Mason's words 'Your dad is a degenarte bum who's only good act was making you!' Mason and Tobias taught me a lot, and also raised me." Airi's jaw dropped. "That's not something you should say about your father.. But I guess you have your reasons." "So why are we walking around in the forest?" "We're hunting wild SwizZz. Tell me if you see one." "Okay! Personally, my dad didn't seem so bad. Course, I don't really care about him." "Okay... You seem to have issues with your dad." Ayano waved. "I never knew my dad, but that's because he's not allowed on Amazon island. No man is. Unless the queen allows it, and as queen... ALL MEN ARE ALLOWED!" Airi looked up to Ayano. "Ayano, can I be your advisor for a moment?" "Sure!" She smiled. "I don't see why not." "Good, cause I advise you to take that back. You shouldn't invite all men. Make it a select few that can pass a test. So you know that they won't destroy the village and ruin the culture that has grown there." "... Okay! All men who aren't evil!" "How would you determine that?" "Easy! I'll ask!" "... What happens when you see a man?" "I see a sex God." "Hmm... Explains a lot. When I see a man I see a man. But my opinion can change.. Depends on who they are. Like when I met Kent, I thought he was a regular guy. Now I think he's far from normal. Indescribable. The best I could think of is that he's a mutant... Kinda like you Tack." Tack smiles, and Ayano tightens her hold on Tack. "Tack... Tack is really precious to me. He made me do something I never did to any man." "YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM?!" "No, I did that with plenty of men. No, he made me fall head over heels, and I do mean head over heels. He's so rugged, so charming, so epic... Course, I think that of all men." She laughs a little, and Airi groans a little. "I get it. You like guys." Tack saw SwizZz, hiding behind a tree, and Tack looked to Ayano. "GET HIM!" "OKAY!" Swizzz looked back with an evil glare. "Take another step and I'll slaughter you all." An evil aura engulfed him. "Try me if you want.. It'll be the last mistake you'll ever make." Airi laughed a little. "It seems like he's a little mad about being ignored." Swizzz exhaled and turned around. "Think what you want... I know everything now.. Thanks to Eien... He's given me so much power." Swizzz looked at his palms before expelling a powerful force of plasma that knocked them all out. He stood there laughing like a maniac as his body darkened. "I am the new absolute! No one can stand in my way!!" - SwizZz was tied up, and beaten. Tack wiped his hands. "Stop being evil!" Tack bonked SwizZz on the head. "Beating people up prevents them from Being evil. Riker's proof!" Airi rubbed her head. "That was completely out of character. Swizzz may be a jackass at times but I've never heard him declare he's absolute." "Eh, well it happened." "Ayano. That is Sea Prism Stone, right?" "Indeed." Tack was bonking SwizZz on the head. "STOP BEING EVIL!" Swizzz started snoring. "IS HE IGNORING ME?!" - Raion opened his eyes to see Arion and the other miracles with Chrono and his time lords, and Joku. "Okay whats going on here? I was just about to kick some ass." Aetas laughed. "No you weren't. We played that timeline out several times before we caught you. And every time you were either killed instantly or he slowly murdered you." "LIES!... Wait I have something to ask you. How do I die?" "You die doing what you love. But this time you just chose the wrong girl to do it to." "Death by Snu Snu?!" "No death by getting your ass beat." "DAMMIT!!" "Don't worry, you were an old feeble man crippled blind man at the time. She wasn't even good at fighting." Raion falls down, crying. "How..." Quinn's leans to Aetas. "That's not what happened." "I know. Heh heh heh." Aoiki exhaled and kicked Raion. "Just like you to collapse at the first sign of bad news. Get over it!" Raion jumped up. "Don't tell me what to do! By the way.. Where are we?" "200 years in the past." Chrono stated. "We're here to collect three people. Shin. Sachiko. And Hayaki." Raion frowned. "I refuse. Take me back to my friends. I'm not getting Hayaki. He can go die!" Arion grabbed Raion's shoulder. "I know you two don't get along. I don't even like him. But apparently we need him." "Wait, what about Whitebeard, or Gold Roger, or Luffy?" Chrono coffs. "I... Made enemies of them." "Who haven't you made enemies with?!" "The people I haven't met yet." "Dammit Chrono!" Raion face palmed. "Deal with it space man. Besides, he was a member of the miracles before you." "So! I'm better!" "Because he had violent tendencies that forced me to get rid of him." Arion said coldly. "If he steps out of line we have Joku here to take him down." Joku looked down. "Is he a marine?" "Formerly." Raion looks confused, and looks to Arion. He notices Arion's wounds. "He beat you?!" "...Yes." Raion starts to laugh... And stops. "Oh... Oh shit. The future is hardcore!" Chrono shrugs. "No, Joku is... Or rather... Loki is." "Loki?" "Long story, not important." "Then I'll ask later. So let's hurry up and get Shin and Sachiko! Away Miracles!" Raion jumped up but was caught by Masatoshi. Arion walked over to Raion. "Don't play dumb. We're still getting Hayaki." "DAMMIT!!" Arion growled, and walked with the group, wondering how he got roped in. - Riker, was at a ship, with Sachiko making him tea. "So, let me get this straight. Chrono wants me to help him?" "Indeed." "Are you two friends?" "I'd rather say Tack is my best friend then say Chrono is a friend. Ally, he is. Sadly." "Hmm. Sounds like you really don't like him." "Whats to like about him? The only upside to his personality is that he's finally softening up. But he's still an ass." "Ahh. I know that feeling." The two chuckle a little, and Sachiko handing him tea. Riker drinks it, and hears a crash. "It seem so our crew found Caramel." "GET THAT CLOWN!" "Of course." Riker's face turned sour as he coughed up the tea. "What is this?" "It's tea." "It tastes... Terrible." "Well... I added a little something." "Like what?" "You know. Sugar, cream, milk, salt, protein powder. You know. What usually goes in tea." Riker dumps his tea. "I'll pass." Satomi laughed and poured Riker some more tea. "This is why we don't let her cook. She's terrible at it. So, if you don't mind my asking. Why are you here?" "I just said. To recruit. However... At this time... Someone is stopping me." "STOP THE CLOWN, HE SET THE BEDS ON FIRE, AND HE'S USING THE SPATULA TO CLEAN THE TOLIET!" A blue flash shot past them, in an instant the same blue flash came back, leaving Caramel beaten and tied down in a barrel. "Recruit who? Cause last time I checked. This is my crew." Aoiki growled as he stepped closer to Riker. "How the hell did you even get here?!" Chrono walked next to him. "Aoiki, that's not important." He turned to Riker. "How the hell did you even get here? We're 200 years before your time." "Well, we came when we wanted too!" Caramel was behind Aoiki. Aoiki looked to the beaten up Caramel, and lifted his mask, revealing it was a crewmate. "YOU MADE ME..." Caramel stuffed Aoiki in a barrel. "Calm down!" Aoiki climbed out the barrel and exhaled. "Hope you can swim clown man." Aoiki disappeared along with Caramel. He arrived on the railing holding Caramel by his ankles. "Satomi! Wait a minute before you save him." He stated before dropping him into the sea. Caramel threw a rope at Aoiki, and dragged him down. Riker caught Aoiki, and lifted him up. Arion walked over to Sachiko. "We got what we came for. Chrono, send them back." Chrono cracked his knuckles. "Hold on everyone. I gotta send you home before you mess up history." Chrono flocked his wrists, creating a time portal. "Everyone from the future, walk through the portal in an orderly fashion." Caramel does a somersault. "Screw you too Caramel." - Aetas ducked behind the mast of the ship with bullets whizzing past him. "Why did I have to get this guy?!" He looked over to Hayaki laughing maniacally while unloading his guns. Masatoshi finished his chips and exhaled sadly. "Aww.. I liked those.." "Aye! Big guy! I'll get you some more if you handle Hayaki." "Huh? Yak-chin? Okay." Masatoshi turned around and walked through the Storm of bullets, as each pelted him it crumbled and fell to the ground, not leaving a scratch. "Yak-chin! Stop shooting. You're not good at it." "YES I AM!" He shoots Masatoshi in the eye, and Masatsoshi stops. He screams, and holds his eye. "YOU SHOT ME IN THE EYE!" "YES I DID!" Hayaki froze. "I fucked up didn't i?" He looked up to Masatoshi, his hair was standing up on itself, his aura started to seep out of his body. "Well shit.." Masatoshi let go of his eye and picked up Hayaki. "I'll crush you quickly." Masatoshi smashed Hayaki in the ground over and over, until he was knocked unconscious. Aetas looked down at Hayaki. "YOU JUST GOT KNOCKED DOWN, BITCH!" - Raion was being dragged by Shin. "SHIN-CCHI!!! PLEASE DONT IGNORE ME!!" "Let me go Raion!" Shin growled, extremely annoyed. "Shin!!!!!" "Raion! I said let go!" Shin walked into Kaito. "What're you doing here?" "We're here to collect you. So come with us." "Why should I?" "I have hot woman." "I don't believe you." "Why?" "It's you. Women hate you." "Not hate me... I'm just not their favorite guy." Raion pouted. "But please!!" "No!" Raion let Shin go and exhaled. "Alright fine.... But you're coming with us one way or another!" Raion started to get bigger, growing in height. He picked up Shin by his shirt. "Quinn! Open the portal!" Quinn separated his hands and a portal shot out. "Portal opened." Raion threw Shin in, and Shin fell on Christie. He looked up, and was surprised. "Well look at that. He told the truth." Hayaki picked up Shin. "Good morning, can you explain why we're here? Cause I'm lost as shit." "Don't ask me. I just got here." Arion flipped Hayaki. "I'll explains we were gathered here for a purpose. To give greater strength to our allies. Because we have a dangerous threat on the way." "INDEED!" Xander was laughing, and pointed at the entrance. "MEET, YOUR DOOM!" They heard an electric guitar, and three weirdos came in. One was a woman cospalying as a demon, one was a goat man, and one was cospalying as a hero. They did poses, and saluted Xander. "BADASS TRIO ACTIVATED!" Xander sweated a little. "If only... They had better entrances..." Hayaki started to lift his gun but it was pushed back down by Arion. "No. We shouldn't kill them... Yet." "Dammit... They live for now." The girl did a sexy pose, and introduced herself. "I'm Carla! When I'm not a mercenary, I'm a professional cosplayer and a mother to..." She opens a locket that has her, her husband, and an infant. "JOHAN, THE SWEETEST BABY BOY EVER! ISN'T HE ADORABLE! I HAVE MORE PICTURES!" She grabbed a picture book, and was in the middle of the group. "Here's Johan crawling in a bee suit." Everyone saw it, and was struck by how adorable it was. "This is Johan, dressed as a doctor." Everyone wanted to check for diabetes now. "Next, Johan, my husband Louis and I are cospalying as the Beckkets, a family that slays together! Johan plays the dog, I'm the sister, and Louis is my brother." Rosaline poked Carla. "What are you cospalying now?" "The archnemisis of the Beckkets, an evil succubi who wants the family heirloom to achieve ultimate evil power! She's my personal favorite character!" Nova floated around Carla. "Do you think that would fit me ? I'm thinking about trying cosplaying." Raion teleported next to them. "DO IT!" Carla leaned to Nova. "Trust me, you would be great. I have this cosplay thing, that requires a second chick." "What?" "I need an Emily. She's a character in the series." "Oh, who is she?" "The sisters lover." Raion fainted from blood loss. Aoiki shook his head. "Well it's nice to know he hasn't changed." Sachiko walked up to Carla with sparkles in her eyes. "Can I join?!" Aoiki turned away. "Well that's my cue to leave." Kaito grabbed Aoiki. "Take me with you. You know what she's gonna do to me." "I got you Kaito." Carla had stars in her eyes, and was happy. "OKAY! You play the innocent farm girl who is one of my favorite characters, despite barely being in the book! Here, we'll do the best chapter! The Sex Slave chapter! Here are our outfits!" She showed a picture of the outfits, and almost all the men fainted from blood loss. Masatoshi looked around confused. Not a drop of blood was present in his body. "I don't get it." Sachiko laughed. "Forgive Makkun. He doesn't understand whats the appeal." "Sa-chan. Do you have any sna-..... Nevermind. Your snacks taste terrible." "What does that mean?!" Aoiki tried to stand up. "Sachiko! You know damn well you can't cook... Masatoshi! Help us..." He stammered as he fainted. Carla saw everyone was down, and pumped her fist. "YES, I DID MY JOB... ACCIDENTALLY! NOW, FOR THE REST!" Carla struck a karate pose, and Masatsohi almost laughed. "Please, like you can hurt m..." Carla struck Masatoshi's heart 50 times, and he fell down, with foam coming out of his mouth. "Heart beat... Even the ultimate defense of Tekkai can block it." "Does it really take 50 times?" Hiroka asked. "Let's find out." She dashed past and slashed Carla, cutting her down. Hiroka sheathed her blade and turned back to Carla on her knees. "That's one. Forty nine more to go." Carla did a spin and kicked Hiroka three times in the calf. Hiroka fell, and was surprised. "Holy crap... YOU'RE TOUGH!" Carla flaunted her body. "I'm a mother, and I have this body. I have to be strong!" "Everyone has their weaknesses... Soru." Hiroka dashed forward and stopped right in front of Carla. "Tempest Kick." Hiroka kicked upwards, knocking Carla into the roof of the cave. "HIROKA!" Rosa yelled angrily. "Don't hit the roof! It'll cave in." Rangton bonked her for the awful pun. Carla, hit the floor, and stood up, holding her stomach. "You're tough... But I have friends." - Orwell was in the ship's throne room, being served grapes by one of his concubines, with Kain and most of the Titan overlords inside. Orwell was laughing, and laid in the chair. "Kain... Where is Ronan?" "Fighting Roku." "Roku? I remember him... He's in my special room..." Orwell chuckles, and Eien comes in, sitting down, next to Orwell. Orwell notices him, and chuckles. "Aww, I remember you. You helped me find Teach's corpse. I promised I would help you... Is it time?" Eien nodded. "I have a few time lords I need to be erased... But I'm not at full power to do it. Which is why I'm here. I'm sure you're well acquainted with Quinn. Take him out first.. He has something I want." "Hm... Nah. I have women to please. Instead, I have my son. He'll get the job done. Also, I have an elite warrior among this section of the Grandline, who is on this island now. I believe his name is..." - "FISKER!" Tack was surprised, and dropped Ayano. Fisker, was resting on a tree, and saw Tack. Fisker waved, and Tack ran to Fisker. He leaped, and hugged Fisker. "FISKER!" "Tack! We meet again! But I can't talk. I have to... I forgot. Talk away!" Airi looked confused. "What the hell is going on here? I'm out of the loop. Someone explain! Please! What is this guy? Why was he in the tree? How come that branch didn't break ? So many questions!" Tack pointed at Fisker, smiling. "He's a friend! He's from the X games!" Fisker laughed, and stroked Airi's hair. Like a dog. "Calm down, I'm not here to kill you. I think. I forgot my orders. I do that a lot! Hah hah hah!" Airi swatted his hands away. "Don't touch me. I'll kill you." "No you won't! You like it!" "......Tack is he an ally?" "Indeed." Fisker put his hand out, and it had a doggie treat. Fisker had a goofy grin on his face, and Airi stared at it. "I hate you." - Roku and Ronan laid down in the dirt looking at the sky. All their bones broken, soaking in a pool of their own blood. "Yiu cglar a glood oppoonient." Ronan tried to say. "Thlanx... Yiuuu tvoo." Ronan, punched the ground, and got up. "But I'm bttvr." Ronan walked away, with Roku unable to move. All Roku could think, was that the future was strong. - Atlas, was outside the cave, smoking, wondering when he could go all out. "Prime. We've been left out in the dust haven't we?" Prime nodded. "Just forgotten... We better have a major role." "Yeah... What do we do?" "Kidnap a woman?" "Too cliché, and I don't want to advance the damsel in distress dilemma afflicting modern literature." "Attack them?" "Way too easy." "Hmm... What if we ask Red?" Atlas thought about it. He just shrugged. "RED!" Red came out, with Leone with him. "What the hell do you want?! I was beating Leone in poker!" Leone groaned. "He was cheating." "He's just mad cause I screwed him out of 100,000,000." "It's not like you can keep it. You're going back to hell when this is over." "......true...... So what did you need?" Atlas laughed a little. "We need a plan to become relevant. Any ideas?" "Hmm... How about.. We form our own team and wage war against them, getting revenge on those who've wronged us." "Too cliché." "You'll get to fight Hyperion and Sinbad." "I'M IN!" Prime thinks about it. "A three way war! We need help though... Xander!" Leone, and Red eye Prime. "No, he's annoying." "Ryota?" "Worse." "How about.... Aetas?" "Fuck no." "That's all I got. So screw it. It's just us. Unless one of you can go back in time." Prime starts waving his arms, and then looks sad. "I ate a weird looking fruit earlier. Not a devil fruit user." - Eien walked over to Orwell. "I need to talk to you. Alone." "Oh, of course." Orwell snaps his finger, and everyone leaves. Orwell chuckles. "I learned a way to create different messages just by certain snaps." "That's not important." "Ouch. What do you want to ask?" Eien held out his hand. "I want to join your empire." Orwell raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" "You heard me. I want to join the ROGE Empire." "Hmmm... Why not? But why... I'm intrigued." Eien laughed. "Selfish reasons to be honest. I don't have anywhere to go. And where else to go? Besides, I can be a valuable ally. A time lord. The original time lord." Orwell chuckle, and nodded. "Agreed. Welcome." "Now... As a member... Can you show me... That room?" Orwell was surprised, and had a grin. "I knew it. Okay... If you insist." Eien opened a portal, and the two went through. - Eien and Orwell reach a room, the air around it is colder than ice. The feeling of not belonging lingered. Eien's heart started to race as he looked around nervously. "This is more intense than I thought.." Orwell's opens the door, and the two walk in. Eien looks around, and stares at the corridor. It's covered in skeletons, nailed to the wall. Some are wearing small outfits, and some are damaged, but all have plaques underneath, of their names. Eien notices one with a dog collar. "Sakazuki. Never meant him, but hated his ideals." They walked further, and Eien notices Doflamingo's skeleton. "Always found him obnoxious." Eien stops, and looks around. "I never really knew about this room... What is it?" "My crowning achievement. All the corpses, of people I despise. Some I dug up personally, some I killed personally, but all here. All in perfect condition." Orwell's chuckles, and touches one. "It's a hobby." They walk further, with the walls being covered in the dead. "How many are..." "637." They keep on walking with the two comming to a door. The corpse of Chrono is nailed on it. Orwell opens the door, to reveal a small room with a few skeletons. Luffy, Whitebeard, Gol D. Roger, Kent, and Teach are nailed, line to line. Orwell snarls. "The people I despise the most." "What of Makino?" Orwell's turns around, and lifts Eien by the neck overhead. "NEVER SAY HER WHORE NAME TO ME EVER AGAIN!" Orwell throws Eien to the wall, nearly snapping Eien's spine. Orwell punches the wall, furious. "If I had her corpse... I would have it one room... Just for her." Eien rubs his throat, and walks past Orwell. "Where is it?" Orwell kicks the floor, and a panel opens. Inside, is a devil fruit. Orwell looks at it, and lifts it up. "My most prized possession... The Jikan Jikan No mi." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc